1. Field of Invention
The invention is a luggage accessory for a motorcycle that provides a back support for the rider, and which is removably attachable to a rear frame of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of luggage accessories for use in association with motorcycles are known. Some such accessories are rigid clamshell structures attachable to a rack at the rear of the motorcycle, and other luggage accessories are soft bags which are secured by straps to frame members at the rear of the motorcycle. While such prior luggage accessories provide suitable means for storage, they are generally attached to the motorcycle in a way which does not facilitate their use as a backrest for the rider. Any such accessories which may be configured as a backrest for the rider only can function as a backrest when full.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,239 (Lovitt) discloses a bag with straps which loop around the seat back of a motorcycle. The seat back engaging loops provide lateral stability for the luggage. The bag of this invention is soft and provides no inherent structure for a backrest.
The present invention has the desirable feature of providing a backrest for the motorcycle rider as well as providing a means for storing personal effects. The invention is a rigid structure which is preferably tubular so as to provide a natural support to the rider""s lumbar region. The invention may be secured to the seat support frame of the motorcycle or other rear motorcycle frame members, and is normally positioned in front of the passenger seat back. The accessory of the invention is preferably held in place by means of straps. When there are two riders on the motorcycle, the accessory can be secured to support frame members behind the passenger seat back.
The invention comprises a rigid support such as a tube which is covered by a material such as a synthetic leather. The rigid support for the luggage accessory enables the accessory to serve as a backrest even when it is empty. In a preferred embodiment, the accessory has an attachable backrest member which is adjustable to the preference of the rider.
Each end of the luggage accessory is provided with an endcap which maybe completely removed to provide easy access to the interior of the luggage.
The invention has the desirability of providing the motorcycle rider with a detachable accessory which functions as a backrest. The accessory of the invention has a rigid hollow support with opposing open ends, and a cover is releasably engageable about the support. A plurality of straps are attached to the rigid hollow support for the purpose of engaging the seat support frame so that the accessory may be secured to it. The secured luggage accessory may be positioned to provide a backrest for a rider of the motorcycle. The accessory has endcaps which are releasably attachable to the opposing open ends of the covered support. The invention disclosed herein provides for lumbar support for the motorcycle rider while the luggage is empty and does not require the mounting of additional support structure to the motorcycle.